In One Night Things Can Change
by CutieKitsune200
Summary: This is a kagsess.Kagome is having family problems that's even deeper than she thinks! One night she is trapped and rapped and told the true reason of her parents fighting. warning. yuri rap!


Alright people this is has angst in it!! and I feel horrible... about some parts. This has girl/girl as well as guy/girl.

In one night things can change

It's been a long day at the house of Kagome's, her mother and father were arguing their heads off and she couldn't take anymore of their relentless bickering, it was like someone tearing her heart out. Yes, they were arguing over her, who could have her and who would have to take her dead brained elder sister Kikyo.

Kikyo didn't care who she went with but she was happy that she didn't have to see Kagome any longer than necessary, and Kagome could care less on what she thought, sense she knew she wouldn't have to live in the same house as that slut! Shaking her head Kagome walked out onto the porch and bathed herself under the glorious moon. Turing back to the house, Kagome gave a small sad pout and walked away from the house for a midnight walk.

She came to the small park and walked over to one of the swings; sitting down she hung her head low and stared at the ground, while kicking at the small amounts of dirt that resided there. Her head was filled with ghastly things that could happen, she knew her parents would end up most likely in a fist fight again and this time she wouldn't be one of the damn witnesses.

Tears fell from her eye's as she sat there, a picture of her mother in a beaten state tortured her mind as she brought her hands to her head and tried to squeeze the memories out like squashing a bug. Her mother had once been abused so badly that she had to call an ambulance, and that was the final verbal and physical communication for a long while. That is until the object came up of who would take the children, they decided to split them up and so began the new topic of there argument.

Kagome was a good girl, never gave anyone a problem, home or school. Her grades always stayed in the A's and B's never dropped below a low B. Never had anyone complained about her, but everyone had complained about Kikyo. Kikyo was the type of girl who skipped school, ran off without telling and even drank and did drugs, that was only a bit compared to her social life. She had no doubtable fucked every man in the school and everyman around there block, there was no telling of how many HIV's she had.

The only reason Kagome knew all of this was because her sister tried to get her into her life just like she's done to all of her friends. She even attempted to have some guy rape her, but she was lucky a guy came and stopped him. She remembered the guy so vividly, well as much as she could anyway, his long flowing hair his strong arms around her, he still made her shiver in unknown anticipation. She didn't know what it was about him but she couldn't remember his features just his silhouette. For some reason everything about him threw signals through her body to be-where, and never had she gone out on her own again sense then, until now.

A sigh escaped her lips as she stopped her sobbing and wiped the tears from her eyes. Taking a deep breath she went to get up but disembodied hands forced her back down. Startled she turned to look but she was struck across the cheek by a soft yet firm hand. A woman stepped from her side and showed herself to Kagome. Kagome stared wide-eyed at the woman in front of her a soft hiss came from the woman's voice box and Kagome shrank back into the body of her captor.

"So dear sister, what's brought you out here all alone?" Kikyo's voice questioned as she stepped closer to her sister. Kagome's body shook rapidly and tears began to fall again as Kikyo's cold, coarse hands cupped her face. Kagome tried to pull away but was instantly struck on the cheek again.

"It's no use to fight this time bitch, you'll become a delinquent soon enough, but you still won't be good enough to join me and my gang." Her evil cackle frightened Kagome as she sat there listening to her malicious sister. Kikyo replaced her hand on her sister's face and slowly pulled her fingers across her face. Steadily her fingers stroked downward and soon came to her color bone and began to fall even further. Horrified Kagome's tears began to fall even further and she tried to shrink away from her deranged sister.

The hands holding her tightened their grip and pushed her closer to Kikyo. Kikyos fingers trailed to the tip of her shirt and began to unbutton the four snapped in buttons. Shaking her head Kagome finally spoke to her sister.

"No, please don't." Her voice was small and shaky as Kikyos fingers pulled her shirt away from her chest exposing her silky red bra.

"Lift her hands." Kikyos voice called to the man and the man obliged by pulling both her hands up as she began to pull her shirt over her head. The man left go of one of her arms only for a second before he was back to his death grip. Once the shirt was fully removed Kagome shook violently as her sister took the shirt and used it to tie her feet up.

Kikyo returned to her spot and her hands continued there undressing. Kagome felt her cold hands cup the outside of her bra before snaking around her back and unhooking the clasps. Pulling it away from her Kagome watched as Kikyo licked her lips.

"I've always admired your breasts, there much better than my B-cup. Now finally I can play." Kikyos voice said making Kagome shiver in disgust.

"What is wrong with you!? I thought you liked to fuck guys not girls!" Kagome yelled finding her voice somehow.

"Oh, my sweet Kagome, I've fucked so many guys, I want to try something new, don't worry I know what I'm doing I've already fucked three other girls." Kikyo said in a teasing manner.

"I don't want you to touch me at all!" Kagome growled, she found herself getting more courageous by the moment.

"I'm sorry my dear but you seem to have no say in what I do." Kikyo smiled, she nodded at the man behind her and she was suddenly being gagged by a piece of fabric. Kagome's eyes widened and she began to struggle once more but to no avail. A deep guttural growl sounded from within her throat as she finally pulled away from the guy.

Head butting her sister Kagome ripped the fabric from her mouth and ran as fast as she could away from the two. She heard her sister's curses and ran even faster as she heard the approaching footsteps. _"NO! I will not be raped!" _She screamed internally as she looked around, she noticed she was going the opposite direction she was suppose to go but she didn't care, she just needed to get away from her sister and her sisters friend.

She felt something on her shoulder and turned her head to see Kikyo right beside her, and suddenly she ran into something. The force caused her to lose balance and she fell hitting the ground roughly. Kikyo used that moment to pull off Kagome's bra and suddenly Kikyo was on top of her and Kagome began to thrash wildly, kicking and screaming. The guy replaced the fabric in her mouth muffling her voice to a very low scream. Kagome watched through slitted eyes as Kikyo removed her own top and used the sleeves to tie her feet up and her shirt to tie her arms again. Bound once more Kagome let out a growl of frustration and forcefully through her lower body up into Kikyo in a way to get her off but Kikyo smiled in a devilish way.

"Why Kagome, you've become naughty very quickly." Kagome's eyes widened and turned her head to the side. Kikyos hands began to travel again and this time cupped a very naked breast. A small whine left her muffled mouth and Kagome began to thrash again this time in an bigger attempt to get away. Kikyos hand slowly massaged her breast and Kagome couldn't resist the feeling, for something so bad it felt good. At the moment Kagome realized just what she thought she turned her head as tears once more left her eyes and began to flow on her half-naked body.

Kikyo knew what she was doing she was trying to make Kagome enjoy a few seconds before she really turned up the heat. And that's just what happened, right when Kikyo noticed Kagome enjoying it a bit she squeezed so hard Kagome screamed into the fabric in pain. A smile lit on Kikyos face at the sheer pleasure of watching her younger sister suffer. She continued to squeeze Kagome's chest until she got bored and traced her fingers to Kagome's pants line. Pulling the button undone Kikyo roughly pulled her pants away from her sister to reveal a lacy thong.

"Wow Kagome when did you start wearing thongs?" Kikyo asked stunned at the thin fabric over her sister's sex. Kagome slitted her eyes and growled once more as Kikyo used her fingers to peal the red fabric away, letting her fingers slightly touch Kagome's clit. Kikyos fingers suddenly penetrated her and Kagome yelled out into the fabric, a smile lighted Kikyos face as she heard her sisters scream of agony. She knew it hurt and she loved making her sister writhe in pain, she has for many years.

Forcefully she slammed her fingers into Kagome's tight hole until she stopped pulling her fingers out she noted the blood on her fingers. Another one of her devilish smiles erupted onto her face as she moved away and told her friend to take her place.

"You sure, you know I will enjoy this way to much?" He asked and Kikyo pushed him onto Kagome.

"Now be a good girl and you'll live through this." He said unbuttoning his pants and pulling out a large member before placing it at her entrance and slamming into her making her scream into the night, the man began to thrust faster as he neared his orgasm and when he came he beat into her with such force she thought he would split her open. As he finished he turned her onto her back and grew hard again instantly then holding open her ass pushed into her tight anal. Kagome was crying so hysterically she couldn't take anymore as she passed out.

She felt the weight being lifted off of her and opened her eyes to see another figure besides the two rapists. Moving her arms a bit she found she was still bound and gave up on trying to free herself as she saw the guy step towards the two and could barely make out the words they were saying.

"You bitch! I told you to fucking leave her alone!" A cold, yet soothing voice growled at her sister Kikyo. Kagome could tell Kikyo was pissed as she clenched her fists to her sides.

"Sorry Milord." She growled.

"Bitch take your slave and get the fuck out of here!" He snapped. They both bowed and left the site quickly.

Kagome laid there thinking about how he could control the one person who no one could until his voice spoke directly to her sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for this, I would have stopped this from happening to you but I was all the way across the world and I couldn't get to you in time when I was told what was happening." His voice sounded so sweet to her ears that she began to cry again as he lifted her beaten body up and slowly pealed away all the cloth that bound her.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked looking at the man now in front of her. He was gorgeous, it was the same man that rescued her the first time but this time she's seeing him clearly and not hidden in the shadows. He had long flowing silver hair and his body was toned very nice.

"I am someone who will protect you from this day forward I will never let another soul touch you as long as I am around, but you are very weak and may die if I don't give you some blood, do you understand?" He asked and Kagome nodded as he turned her head to the side and bit into her neck making her relish in the feel of completeness. Pulling away he made her look at him and spoke slowly to her.

"I am going to hold you to my neck when I cut it I want you to take some of my blood, it will help you live." Kagome nodded and did as requested and as she did she saw everything come back into focus and her strength coming back as well as some new strength that was alien to her.

"Your…" He nodded and kissed her gently.

"Yes I am a vampire." He said pulling away and smiling at her.

"How do you know my sister?" Kagome questioned with a look of disgust on her face.

"Because of your mother, she and I use to be good friends but then she took that stupid man you call "father" as a mate. She asked me to please watch you and make sure nothing bad happens to you. You see your mother is a vampire and your father is a vampire hunter, which means he wants her dead. That's why he's always abusing her, he recently found out and she was devastated that he was her worst enemy."

"My mom is a vampire? But then why does my father want me when he knows I'm half?" She asked and he turned his head to the side.

"Because he could turn you against us, make you think we are the enemy and if your father tells the court that your mother is of the undead, well we face loosing you and I can't do that." He said and she cocked her head to the side cutely.

"Why can't you loose me?" Kagome asked shyly already figuring the answer.

"Because I've been watching you for years now, and I have grown very fond of you." He admitted making Kagome blush. Even after what she had just been through she didn't feel any pain anymore.

"Why don't I feel anything from what happened? I mean a few minutes ago I could barely move at all." Kagome curiously asked the vampire next to her.

"My blood cured all of your injuries, so it's like nothing ever happened. The only way you'll remember is if they come around and tease you about it." Kagome nodded as she moved a bit.

"What's your name?" Kagome pried as she looked at him with gratitude.

"My name is Sesshoumaru, prince of the vampires, my father is the king and currently on the throne at the moment. I had to take his place at a meeting in Brazil, that's what took me so long earlier." Sesshoumaru said placing his hand on Kagome's waist and pulling her into his lap.

"You smell good." His voice said in a husky tone, a low moan escaped his mouth and he pulled her closer. A little frightened Kagome tried to move away but he wouldn't let go. Turning to him she saw his eyes instead of there beautiful gold, were now a deep red. Taking a deep breath Kagome tried calling his name.

"Sesshoumaru, please don't." Her voice was trembling a bit and his eyes instantly changed back to there normal gold.

"I'm sorry!" He said pushing her away, he turned away from her and she could tell he was struggling with his inner self.

"It's OK." Came Kagome's reply as she placed her hand on his shoulder, he turned to her and pulled her back into his lap carefully.

"I will never make you do something you don't want to, no matter what state I'm in." He said quietly and she nodded. For some reason she felt compelled to kiss him and that's what she did. She presses her lips to his and let him take the control as his hands stayed on her shoulders like a good boy, although she knew it was probably killing him. Deciding to let his hands roam she removed them from her shoulders and placed the on her waist. Taking the hint he slowly began to run his hands up and down her waist until he accidentally brushed the bottom of her right breast.

Pulling away from his mouth she looked down at herself and blushed furiously, she had completely forgotten she was naked! She was about to pull away when he became bolder and cupped her chest with his hand. Slowly he massaged her and made her moan instantly and unlike last time he never applied to much pressure but just the right amount. She relaxed once more and let him fill her with wonderful sensations. Placing her hand on his pointed ears she simultaneously began to rub it and a soft purr developed in his voice box. Kagome giggled a bit and continued to do that until he rested his finger against her sex.

A small moan sounded making him chuckle and he slowly rubbed her clit in small circles and in petting motions like petting a small animal. Her moans became louder as he continued and he was beginning to use more force making it feel even better for her. Sesshoumaru made one last stroke before he stopped a groan of disappointment came from Kagome. Looking at Sesshoumaru in complete confusion Kagome lowered her head and made a small whining noise.

"Wait, and be quiet, someone's coming."

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Hmmm... I'm not sure whether to continue this or not the other one will continue but I don't know about this. So if you want it to continue review and tell me!!!


End file.
